The Group Project
by Sophia Anne Moore
Summary: One day after school, the Wildcats pile in the Evans' home to collaborate on a group paper. When working together in such close proximity, conflict and romance is bound to emerge. (Five-shot. 10 major Wildcats!)
1. One

**A/N** : I usually tag couples, but I decided not to this time because it's such a short story and guessing who will end up with who is part of the fun! The point of view will travel through each of the characters. I won't mark whose viewpoint it is, but the horizontal dash and tone/attitude change according to whose perspective it is will help you determine the POV. Enjoy! :)

* * *

The Group Project  
 **One**

I nervously tugged at my seatbelt as it uncomfortably constricted around my chubby abdomen. I held my hand up to block the blistering Albuquerque sun as I struggled to read the street names in the face of its powerful glare. I finally found the proper street and turned my little sedan up the long driveway to the massive estate waiting at the end. I parked my car next to the lawn and began my trek up the stairs to the massive front doors, trying to conceal my heavy breathing.

I pressed my chunky finger into the little doorbell and waited. After a few loud clacks of what I imagined to be high heals on tile floor, the front doors opened and _oh my God, is this chick non-ironically wearing a tiara?_ I was so distracted by the way it hypnotizingly glistened beneath the chandelier's light that I barely caught it when she murmured beneath her breath, "oh, it's just _you_." Her thin slender shoulders slouched forward in disappointment and she turned around to go back inside the mansion.

A guy's voice called out from deeper inside the house, "Who is it, sis?"

"Marsha!" Sharpay quipped back.

"Um, it's Martha?" I called out with a forced kindness in my tone and smile on my face. I followed where Sharpay had gone through the arch and into the next room. I walked into the corner of a massive L-shaped couch. To the right was another door that appeared to lead into their kitchen. Just then, Sharpay's twin brother Ryan entered from the kitchen wielding a large bowl of potato chips.

"Hey Martha," he casually greeted me, tossing a chip into his mouth and crossing around to the other side of the couch to take a seat.

"Hey Ryan, how's it going?" I leaned my hip against the back of the couch while he tossed his feet up on the coffee table and lounged.

He rested the bowl on his stomach and I watched as it rose and fell with his heavy sigh, "I just want to get this over with already. I hate group projects."

I giggled, "Doesn't everyone?"

"Nobody better be late or I might lose it. I have ballet practice this evening, which I can't be late for. And these jocks better do their fair portion of the paper. I'm not afraid to snitch if they don't."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will hold up their end of the research and writing."

He raised an eyebrow to me uncertainly, "I'm not sure if I should admire your naivety or what."

"It's not naïve!" I argued, "Who in their right mind could leave their work for the rest of the group to do in good conscious?"

"We're about to find out," he quipped back.

Just then, I heard a shuffling from the arch and looked over to find a tall, dark, and handsome man. He put his hands in his jean pockets and sauntered in front of the couch to take a seat in front of me. I cleared my throat to find my cute voice and cooed, "Hey Zeke."

* * *

I glanced over my shoulder to the girl addressing me, "Heyyy," I drawled out the last letter while hesitating to remember my classmate's name. "M-Mmmary?"

She corrected me, "It's Martha."

"Oh," I said, cringing at myself. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," she giggled, although I'm not sure what for.

I stood and walked around the back of the couch, past her, and towards the next door when a blonde girl suddenly emerged from it, the swinging doors whipping into the walls. She wore a gorgeous, excited smile and a flamboyant tiara on her head. Just as quickly as I could take in her beauty, her face dropped into a disappointed sneer. "Ugh!" She huffed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I thought you were someone else."

"Who are you waiting to see?"

She rolled her eyes, "Someone I've been waiting for the opportunity to talk to for a long time, but he's not here yet!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry. You know, you and I could talk until he gets here. It might be a good distraction."

"And what exactly are we supposed to talk about?"

I looked off for a moment in thought as I scurried to think of what she might like. "We can talk about you! Tell me about yourself. I'd love to get to know you better."

"Well, I'm Sharpay Evans, remember that name. You'll hear it _everywhere_ once I find my big break. I'm an actress, you see. My twin Ryan and I have been in every play since our freshman year. It's my destiny to be a star."

"I can tell."

She arched an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I can tell that it's in your destiny to be a star. You're absolutely magnetic, Sharpay." I said.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed, putting her hands up to her face in surprise. "Finally! Someone who can see my potential! Would you like to be my manager?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," I knew I was sounding desperate, but truth be told, I was. I would take any opportunity to get closer to this present-day princess. I was completely enchanted by her looks and feisty attitude. I longed to be in her life, however that may be.

"Fabulous!" She smirked, "I'll send you my headshots once we're done with this stupid project. Then you'll need to set up auditions for me, do you understand?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever you want."

"You're the best! Umm, what was your name?"

"Zeke."

"Zeke," She repeated it and I felt my knees weaken. "Short, but packs a punch. Simple yet dramatic…I love it!"

"Thank you," I said.

Martha joined us and asked, "Hey Zeke, I'm saving you a seat next to me for when we get started. Okay?"

"Umm," I looked back at Sharpay longingly. "Thanks, but that's okay, I'll stick next to Sharpay."

"But I-" Her thin lips drooped into a frown.

"We'll both sit with you," I offered.

Sharpay said, "Speak for yourself. I'm waiting for someone else."


	2. Two

…

The Group Project  
 **Two**

 _I freaking hate these rich kids,_ I thought as the massive door shut behind me. I took a few steps into the foyer when a girl with long blonde hair and a tiara bobbing on her head came running in to greet me – or so I thought. She took one glance at me and immediately turned back around, evidently deciding that I wasn't worthy of her time or attention. Just when I thought my initial judgment had been affirmed, her handsome twin stuck his head out of that room.

"Sup, Ryan?" I asked him, swaggering with my steps across the tile floor over to him.

"Hey Chad," he responded with a shy smile and slight blush on his pale complexion.

"You haven't started without me, have you?" I asked, joining him in the narrow doorway.

"Nope," he said quietly. "We're still waiting on the rest of them to arrive."

"No reason to wait," I said, brushing past him into the room. "Listen up, everyone! We need to get started on research for the paper right away. So let's break the work up into categories to research."

Sharpay interrupted, "Hold up! I'm not about to start working on a project when the rest of the group hasn't even shown up yet. That's unfair!"

"Look, all I said was that we should assign topics to research, we don't need to start researching yet."

"Ugh! I don't even want to _think_ about this assignment yet!"

Martha spoke up, "You don't ever want to think at all."

"Excuse me?" Sharpay glared at her. "Did you just insult me in my own house?"

Martha simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her large chest.

I spoke up, "That's enough! We can't be fighting already, you guys."

Sharpay quipped back, "Well _excuse me_ for defending myself." She then zeroed back in on Martha, "I mean, Christ! What did I ever do to you?"

Martha shook her head and ignored the question, opting instead to remove her phone from her jeans and stare at the device.

I spoke up, "Martha, that was really uncalled for. Can you please apologize?"

Martha sighed, "I'm sorry you felt insulted, Sharpay."

Sharpay laughed, "You're definitely not, but that's whatever. I don't need your non-apology anyways." She flicked her long blonde locks over her shoulder and settled back into her seat.

I said, "Now that that's out of the way…let's start assigning research topics." I clapped my hands together and looked around at the group.

Sharpay shot up in her seat and peered back at me again, "Excuse me, who exactly elected you leader?"

"I don't see anyone else stepping up!"

"Just chill, Chad," she spat. "Wait for everyone else to come and then we'll get to work. I promise. Until then," She reached into the bowl on the coffee table and held a chip out to me, "Eat something. You're obviously hangry after basketball practice."

A smile snuck onto my lips, she probably wasn't wrong. "Fine," I obliged. I took the chip from her and tossed it into my mouth, then crossed around the long couch to join them.

* * *

"C'mon, Gabby! Move your feet!" I called behind to my best friend.

"Hold up, Taylor!" She argued back, "We're five minutes early, anyways. No reason to be sprinting like we are."

"Five minutes early is _late_ in my book!"

"Well not everyone can hold themselves to such punctual standards as you."

"They should," I said.

She laughed and pushed the door open, "C'mon," she said.

I followed her into the house and shut the door behind us, when I spotted Sharpay poking her tiara-covered head into the room, then promptly roll her eyes and stick her head back in again. "Ugh, I can already tell this is going to be a long evening," I moaned to Gabriella.

"No, no Taylor. Be optimistic! Certainly we'll make advances one way or another," she smirked and winked at me.

"What is that supposed to mean? I feel like I'm missing something."

"Look, all I'm saying is that even if we don't get farther on the paper, _you_ could get farther with a certain someone I recall you liking," she wiggled her eyebrows.

I scoffed, "There's no way a romance will bloom over a group project."

"You never know, anything could happen." She pushed the door open and we both filed into the large room.

Chad looked over at Gabriella and I and said, "Well look at who decided to finally join us!"

I felt myself melting beneath his eyes, the simple statement and attention electrocuting my core.

Gabriella answered for us, "What do you mean _finally_? We're early."

"Anyone who arrives after me is automatically considered late."

"In that case, I apologize," she said as we crossed around the couch to take our seats.

"It's alright, you're not the only ones." Chad's eyes shifted down to Ryan and spoke to him, "Isn't that right?" He used his knee to nudge Ryan's.

Ryan chuckled and shyly responded, "Yeah." Even through the fog of my crush for him, I could sense a tension of sorts between them.

Gabriella remained on her phone as I waited for a good time to insert myself into their conversation, but Chad and Ryan were too entrapped in their own little world to let me in. Eventually I redirected my attention back to my friend and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Editing my schedule, what are you doing?"

"Watching you, I guess," I sighed.

Gabriella looked up at me, then over to Chad, and back at me with an acknowledging nod. She locked her phone and laid it face down on her lap.

I said, "At least there's still one of us who has a chance at finding love tonight."

She laughed, "Who on this Earth could I possibly end up with?"

I mouthed the initials _T.B_.

"You're funny, Tay."

"As you said, anything could happen."

"Anything within reason, Taylor. I think the most popular jock pairing up with a scholastic decathlon geek constitutes as reasonable."

"I don't know, Gabby." I smirked at her, "I just have this feeling about it."


	3. Three

…

The Group Project  
 **Three**

I gasped in laughter, "Chad!" It honestly probably wasn't that funny, but I couldn't help it; this hunky jock had some kind of control over me. Raunchy joke or whatever it may be, I felt compelled to laugh.

I heard somewhere that the more attractive you find someone, the easier it is for him or her to make you laugh. I believe that was definitely the case tonight, his adorable smile and handsome jawline tickling me to chuckle at every syllable he uttered. I was absolutely melting into the couch we occupied underneath his gaze.

I feared our moments would only last until the end of the group project. Granted, we could still exchange the occasional sultry glances in the hallways like we already do, but this was different. We were finally in a space where he felt comfortable to speak at length with me. I wasn't going to be naïve and hold my breath waiting for him to become my boyfriend. At the end of the day, this romance could only exist between us in the form of prolonged gazing and inside jokes.

When I came out, the response was a resounding, "We know, Ryan". If Chad came out, that'd be serious news. The slim 0.0001% chance of that happening left me discouraged to continue our chats any longer.

"Excuse me," I propped my leg underneath my body on the couch and lifted myself up.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I had to suppress my urge to giggle. _Why am I acting so dumb?_ I asked myself.

"I'm just…Um, grabbing a drink?"

"I thought you were enjoying our chat," he bit his lip and my knees momentarily buckled. _God, how can he do this to me?_ I thought.

"I am," I smiled. "You can join me if you'd like."

He fell deeper into the couch and released a sexy groan. "That requires moving."

"Oh," I nodded. "Let me guess, you already got enough of that during practice today?"

He nodded in response.

"I see, well. I could grab them and bring them back."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"And you wouldn't think I'm lazy?"

"Nope."

"Liar," he teasingly glared his eyes at me.

I giggled, _damn it_.

"You're judging me right now," He continued. "I can feel it radiating off of you like a, like a…judgy wave of judgment."

"Like a what?" I laughed.

He laughed back, "Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Mmm," I cocked my head to the side. "I don't think I do."

"I don't want to make you get me a drink, but I want one, but I don't want to move."

"Well, that's quite a predicament if I've ever heard one. Let me offer you this piece of knowledge, I am the host and you are my guest. Therefore, I should go get you something to drink. Sound fair?"

"You're right. Thank you."

"Of course," I smiled.

I began walking around the couch towards the kitchen when I heard him yell out, "Hold up!" He lazily picked up his heavy, muscular limbs and dragged himself over to follow me.

* * *

I wrapped my skinny arms across my small chest as I held onto the large door so it would quietly shut behind me. I heard voices coming from beyond an arch into another room, so I sheepishly approached it.

"Hey Kelsi!" A kind, heavyset girl greeted me.

"Hi," I smiled politely in response. Just then, I noticed Ryan, my crush since the third grade, leading Chad out of the room. Truth be told, I was a little relieved. His presence makes me nervous and even shier than I already am, if at all possible.

"How are you doing?" Martha asked me.

"I'm well," I answered. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, thanks. Are you ready for this thrilling group project?"

"Oh yeah," I giggled. "It's going to be interesting to say the least."

"Mm hmm," she nodded.

I excused myself to sit down next to the other girls, Gabriella and Taylor. "H- Hey guys," I stammered.

"Hey Kelsi!" They greeted me.

Gabriella spoke up, "Who else are we waiting for?"

Just then another group membered entered from underneath the arch, his gate strong, his posture tall, and his physique athletic. When Gabriella glanced around to notice him, she promptly swung her head back forward with a noticeable blush gracing her pretty features.

Taylor nudged her with her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows at her, to which Gabriella playfully grabbed onto her wrist and mumbled, "Stop it." I giggled watching their exchange.

The blonde adjusting her tiara in the mirror suddenly turned around and gasped, "There you are!"

Troy looked back at her with eyes as large as saucers. "Hey Sharpay," he cautiously said.

"Troysie!" She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck as her body leaned against his.

Troy awkwardly patted her on the back and nervously chuckled, "Hello." He pulled her arms off from around his neck and said, "Excuse me." He quickly shuffled around the couch, as Sharpay was quick on his tail in hot pursuit. In just the knick of time, Troy squeezed himself between Gabriella and the armrest on the end of the couch.

Sharpay froze in place and offered, "There's more room by me, Troy."

"I'm okay," Troy said, reaching his arm around Gabriella and resting it on the back of the couch.

Sharpay looked at him longingly and for a moment. I felt for bad for the desperate girl, forever chasing the beloved jock to no avail. "Fine," she spat before spinning on her heel and reluctantly taking a seat next to Zeke.

Troy quietly breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks for letting me squeeze in."

Gabriella acknowledged him with one of her sweet smiles and said to him, "No problem."

Taylor chipped in, "We'll accept any refugees seeking asylum from the princess predator."

We laughed and then Troy responded, "That's very kind. Thank you." He stared at Gabriella a moment before addressing her, "I'm not too much in your space, am I?"

"Not at all."

"Good, I'm Troy by the way. I know we have classes together and stuff, but I don't think we've talked before."

"You're right. I'm Gabriella."

Zeke stood from his seat next to Sharpay and addressed the room, "Alright! It's time to get started!"

Sharpay piped up, "I'm not starting until everyone is working, too. Jason isn't even here yet."

Zeke countered, "Well, we'll all mention that in our team reviews. We all have other stuff to get to so let's get started. Wait, where are Chad and Ryan?"

"I can go get them," I bravely offered, daring myself to talk to Ryan finally.

"Thank you."

I stood from my spot and walked around the couch. I paused when I reached the door to let in a deep breath, and then I pushed it open. I couldn't help but audibly gasp when I found the two locking lips against the countertop. They both looked at me in alarm and hushed me. I put my hand over my mouth and slowly turned back around to exit the room.


	4. Four

…

The Group Project  
 **Four**

I rushed up the endless stairs to the front doors and rammed my body into the door, but it didn't give. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, rubbing my shoulder where it connected with the solid door. I then tried the handle and it easily opened. I tried to take a step into the house, but my foot caught on the floor and I fumbled forward. I dragged myself to stand on my feet again and closed the door behind me. I followed the voices into a room where the group was arguing. "Hey guys!" I greeted them all.

They all turned to me with irritated expressions and Sharpay snapped at me, "Don't interrupt. You're late."

"Sorry, I couldn't find your house."

Sharpay argued, "It's the only one in this zip code, Jason."

"I kept missing the street. I don't know what else to tell you."

"How?" She scoffed.

Martha spoke up, "Will you give it a rest? He's here now at least."

"Everyone else could find my house and be on time. I want to know why he couldn't."

I said, "I'm sorry, Sharpay." I walked around the couch and took a seat next to Martha.

"Whatever."

Martha looked to me and rolled her eyes. She whispered, "Ignore her."

"I try to," I smiled.

"I'm Martha by the way."

"I know. We have algebra together, remember?"

"Oh yeah! How could I forget? You're always pestering Mrs. Daniels to go through the homework problems."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I guess math isn't my forte."

Just then, Chad entered the room with Ryan following behind him. Ryan took a seat next to us and Chad approached the front of the room. He turned around and clapped his hands together before addressing us, "Now that everyone is here, let's get to work!"

Sharpay raised her hand and said, "I say we should vote on leader first. I mean, why are you assuming you're the leader?"

"Why _not_ me?"

"Because I don't like you."

Chad laughed, "Well that's just too bad."

Kelsi suggested, "Let's have a vote. Everyone who wants Chad to be the leader, raise your hand."

Zeke asked, "What if we're entirely indifferent and just want to get this over with already?"

Troy said to him, "A vote for Chad is a vote for getting this over with quickly, trust me."

Gabriella spoke up, "Hold on a second. I don't mean any offense to you Chad, but I think there's someone better fitted for being the leader. I mean, we don't want to just get this done quickly, we want to get it done _right_. Wouldn't you all like someone who's known for being academic and organized? Someone who wouldn't settle for anything less than a perfect score?"

I asked, "Who is that?"

"Taylor, of course."

Sharpay spoke up, "I'd be fine with Taylor. I dislike her less."

Taylor said, "Thank you?"

Chad said, "Alright, raise your hand if you want Taylor to be the leader."

I raised mine and looked around as everyone else had his or hers up, too.

Chad said, "It's settled then."

Taylor stood and approached the front of the room, "First, I would like to say how humbled I am to have been elected your group leader. I am confident in our-"

Sharpay yelled out, "You're leading a group project, not becoming class president. Move on!"

* * *

I braced for the backlash after my interruption, but no one dared confront me. Taylor stumbled over her words a little before obliging and starting to delegate. I pulled my feet up onto the couch and wrapped my arms around my knees. On the outside, I probably appeared cute and fabulous (what else is new?), but on the inside, I was fuming.

Tonight couldn't be even more of a disaster if this whole house blew up in a freak furnace explosion. I only joined this group to get closer to Troy, but he barely acknowledged me before chatting up that Gabriella girl. Now I'm stuck next to this other guy on the other side of the couch, forced to look on as Troy hits it off with someone else. What have I done to deserve this? I think Karma missed her target.

The tragedy of the situation overwhelming me, I stood to depart the room.

"Umm," Taylor said. "Where do you think you're going? We have a massive paper to write, you know."

I answered, "I'm parched." I crossed around the couch while everyone yelled at me, ordering me to stay. "I'm not going to force myself to stay in here with all of you when I'm thirsty. Dehydration is like certain death to skin. Don't you all know that?"

Chad stood and stepped into my way, "Listen, Princess…No one cares about your pores. We all just want to get this over with. The sooner we finish, the sooner we get out of your hair and you're free to do whatever you want."

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly headed back to my seat.

Taylor continued, "As I was saying, I propose that we divide up the paper according to portion of the paper. For example, a couple of people will do the introduction, someone else will do the conclusion, and the rest will work on the body paragraphs."

Martha said, "Isn't that unfair? The people who have to do the body paragraphs will be stuck with all the research, whereas the people who do the introduction and conclusion just have to summarize all the work the others did."

Jason said, "I'm not opposed to that idea as long as I'm the one who does the summarizing."

Martha said, "All of us should do the same amount of work."

Taylor said, "That's not realistic. It's inevitable that some people will do a little more or a little less. That's just how it is. Welcome to the group project."

Troy spoke up, "There must be a better way than dividing the paper by parts. I agree with Martha that it's going to be unfair to those who are stuck with the body of it."

"Fine," Taylor said. "I don't know how we'll all be able to work on each part together. It just seems excessive to have everyone concentrating on each little detail, line by line."

I yelled out, "Fine! You want to divide us into groups to do each part? Who are we to argue? You are the leader after all. Let's do it your way. How about you start on the paper and we'll just wait for our turns?" I stood, "And since it's not my time yet, I'm going to quench my thirst." With my final word, the group completely fell apart as people left the room and talked amongst themselves while Taylor started the paper alone.


	5. Five

…

The Group Project  
 **Five**

Once everything started to fall apart and people started leaving the room, I felt sorry for campaigning for Taylor. It was my idea to make her leader, after all.

I watched as she tried to manage what she could by pulling Kelsi aside and bringing out her laptop to start on the paper. I turned to Troy and said, "So I guess we just kill time until it's our turn?"

"Yeah, I guess. That sounds about right." I watched his beautiful blue eyes as they scanned around the room. "Hey Gabby, do you want to walk around?"

"The house?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, we'll do some exploring."

I looked around apprehensively, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"C'mon. Aren't you up for a little adventure?"

"Not in someone else's house."

"That's the best part of this adventure." He leaned towards me and spoke quietly, "Aren't you itching to see what could be hiding in the princess's room?"

"That seems a little invasive."

"That's the best part." He stood and offered his hand out to me, "C'mon."

I looked at his outreached hand, but didn't move. "I don't know."

"That'll have to do." He said, reaching down and grabbing my hands and pulling me up. He then pivoted to face the group while slowly walking backwards on look out while I opened the door.

He silently closed the door behind us and we set off down the hallway, a long wall of windows on our right and a line of doors on the left. "Check out that backyard," Troy pointed out the windows to a massive pool and tennis court.

"It's nice."

He suddenly stopped walking and I barely stopped in time to keep from running into his back. "You sound stressed," He turned around and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Relax. Enjoy the view."

"It's hard to relax and enjoy the view when I'm sneaking around someone else's house," I argued. "It's a view I shouldn't even be seeing!"

"The Evans don't own the sunset, Gabriella."

I glanced back out the window and admired the sun illuminating the mountain range's silhouette in the distance.

"Let's keep moving," He said.

"What? We're going further into the house?"

"You don't hide your secrets on the outer layer. We have to go deeper." He crossed the hallway and opened a door, "It's an office. Boring. You try the next one."

I went to the next door and cracked it opened, glancing inside before shutting the door again. "It didn't look interesting."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion before opening my door. "You found a secret staircase and you call it uninteresting? I don't think so. C'mon, we're going up there."

"Troy, we've already come far enough. Let's go back."

"This is just when it's getting good!" He flicked on the light and began ascending the stairs.

I looked back down the hallway, tempted to turn around.

"Come on Gabriella!" Troy called out.

I sighed, "fine!" I shut the door behind me and ran up the stairs to join him. We stood together on the carpeted floor in a dark hallway.

"It's near here," Troy said. "I can feel it."

"What are you feeling exactly?" I asked skeptically.

* * *

"Her lair," I responded.

"Whose lair?" She asked, glancing around the dark hallway apprehensively.

"You'll know once I find it," I approached the first door and pressed my head against it. It was silent, so I proceeded to twist the cold knob.

"Troy, don't," Gabriella pleaded.

I cracked the door and exclaimed, "Oh my God."

"What is it?" She asked, slowly coming closer.

I quickly turned towards her and put my hands on her and yelled, "Ah!"

She jumped and yelped out in response. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "I couldn't help myself." I sauntered into the overwhelmingly pink room.

Gabriella followed and looked around, taking in the ballerina wallpaper and dramatic pink drapes around the bed. "This must be Sharpay's room."

"My thoughts exactly," I confirmed, walking around the bed to her closet and turning on the bright lights above her mirror.

"Well now that you found what you were looking for, do you think we can retreat?"

"Not yet," I said, dragging my fingers over the smooth wood of the vanity surface.

"What more could you possibly be looking for? What about her intrigues you so much?"

I looked towards her and asked, "Why do you sound so bitter about that?"

"I'm not bitter, I'm just asking."

I started walking back across the room to join her, "You have a point. There's nothing about Sharpay that I want to discover."

"Excellent," she sighed in relief. "So we can go back downstairs now, right?"

"Not so fast," I stopped in front of her. "I didn't say I was done exploring altogether." I reached my hand up to her chin and traced my hands along her jawline to the back of her neck. I braced her head in my hand and leaned down to press my lips against hers. She brought her hand up around my forearm and guided my hand down to her waist. I pulled her body in tighter to mine and deepened the kiss.

We suddenly heard footsteps approaching and quickly pulled apart. I dove back to the vanity and turned the lights off and joined her on the other side of the bed as we crouched down. The footsteps approached the door, but kept walking by. I grabbed her hand and led her, "Let's go back." We ran out of the room, down the stairs, through the hallway, and paused outside the door between the others and us. We entered the room and found my teammate Jason with a girl named Martha sitting together on their phones.

Jason said, "I'm free on Saturday."

She responded, "That'll work for me. Pick me up at eight."

Sharpay reentered from the kitchen and I inwardly groaned. "Come here," I whispered to Gabriella, putting my arm around her and pulling her into my side.

Gabriella squirmed out of my grasp and said, "Is this just for show to you? I'm not going to be your fake girlfriend shield against Sharpay."

I rolled my eyes, "That is not what I'm doing at all. How could you think that? We were alone when I kissed you. How could you have been a shield then?"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me accusingly. "Maybe you were just warming me up to the idea."

"Maybe you're being too suspicious. If my intentions weren't clear enough, I'll be blunt…I like you. I want to date you."

"Good," A cute smile cracked her standoffish facade. "I want that, too."

Sharpay reached us and whined, "Are you two dating?"

I spoke gently, not wanting to upset her, "Yeah."

Her shoulders slouched forward in disappointment and she sadly slid the tiara off her head.

"Sharpay!" Zeke jumped up to her. "It'll be alright. You can cry on my shoulder if you want." Sharpay took him up on his offer and walked into his outreached arms.

I called out to Kelsi who was still working with Taylor at the laptop and asked, "Hey Kelsi, what's the word count?"

"We're at two hundred and fifty four."

"How many do we need?"

Taylor answered, "At least three thousand. We're going to need to plan another meeting at this rate."

"Sweet." I smiled down to the brunette girl next to me and thought _, I can't wait for the next meeting_.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed my first five-shot ever! Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this story.**

 **Order of Perspectives: In case there was any confusion, here's a list of the perspectives in the order that they appeared: [1] Martha, Zeke, [2] Chad, Taylor, [3] Ryan, Kelsi, [4] Jason, Sharpay, [5] Gabriella, and then Troy.**

* * *

 **MORE STORIES** **  
(in order of most recent to oldest)**

Too Good: If someone seems too good to be true, it's likely because they are. Troy Bolton is a respected doctor, loving husband, and caring father with one major weakness - Gabriella Montez, the innocent preschool teacher by day and pistol-whipping dominatrix by night. (Troyella)

Leave It All Abroad: Italy was supposed to be the place to relax, reset, and help an old friend. But who else Gabriella finds there could rekindle an old flame and expose a conspiracy wilder than her imagination. This month will be anything but a vacation. (Troyella)

Confessions and Consequences: Troy thinks he knows everything about his best friend Gabriella, but the one thing she never told him might actually destroy their friendship forever. Now that her secret is out, the two must endure the repercussions of unrequited love in order to keep everything between them from coming completely unraveled.

New Year's, 2006: Adrenaline junkie Troy Bolton is always up for the next big thing. He only intended to snowboard and play basketball on this family vacation, not sing karaoke in front a room full of people. What happens when fate puts him in the spotlight? Will he rise to the challenge, or coward away? (One-shot. Troyella.)

Where Courage Ignites: First I had to deal with yet another move, this time to Albuquerque. Then I had to transition from homeschool to a massive public high school. Just when I thought everything was finally falling into place, I was raped. Now I'm struggling to keep myself in one piece when all I want to do is disintegrate into thin air.

Catfish: Amateur investigators Nev and Max help young single mom Gabriella discover the truth behind a mysterious connection.

Long Island Medium: It has been six months since Gabriella and East High lost their beloved basketball captain in a tragic accident. In a desperate search for closure, Gabriella makes an appointment with a woman who can talk to the dead. (Troyella. One-shot.)

The Usual: Dropping out of college, moving to New York City, and finding affordable coffee were the first ways Troy Bolton tried to take his destiny into his own hands. With the help of his publishing agent, his best friend, and his barista, dreams of being a published author may actually become reality…as long as he finishes the story before the deadline. (Troyella, Zekepay.)

The Sacred Rays: Troy Bolton's life is split into two distinct parts. His past contained enough catastrophes to break him, whereas today's second chance has given him hope for the future. Will his experience with loss and self-destruction prevent him from trusting his heart again? (Troyella, Chaylor, & Chyan.)


End file.
